This invention is concerned with protective carrying equipment for golf bags and golf clubs, and is particularly concerned with protective containers for golf bags having handles and straps. Golf bags and clubs are frequently exposed to harsh bending and scraping forces during transit or other handling. Various types of containers for golf clubs are known in the prior art. However, these containers are inadequate for protecting the golf clubs or golf bags in transit or during other handling. Some prior art devices have walls or sides which are composed of non-rigid flexible or loose material, and consequently are inadequate in providing protection for the golf clubs contained in the bag when the bag is subjected to forces during shipment or during other use. Some of the prior art containers are open at one end, and offer no resistance to the ends of golf clubs to prevent them from sliding out of the bag, and becoming exposed to distorting and scraping forces. Other prior art containers are combination golf bag and protective devices which are unwieldy and heavy to carry on a golf course.
Prior art golf bags which are composed of rigid material provide some protection for the clubs during shipping, but are themselves misshapened or scraped, and are consequently an unattractive sight on the golf course or in the club house. Because those bags having protective structure have excessive weight they can be uncomfortable to carry and handle on the golf course. The wear on these rigid golf bags also causes their structural strength to decrease.
Prior art devices used to carry other articles have a bag or handle which is attached to the container itself. There is thus a duplication of handles and straps when such a container is used to carry a golf bag which has a handle or straps. The structure of prior art devices is also inadequate with regard to optimum strength and space, because they are not designed to fit the shape of a golf bag, nor are they designed to have maximum strength while enclosing a golf bag.